Rush Hour
by MonkeyGirlxoxo
Summary: Namine is working Friday night again, and the restaurant is packed, which isn't making her too happy.  When a certain blond customer enters will he provoke her even more or help her get rid of all the customers?-Sequel to McDonalds-  :for roxasXnamine-ftw


**So, here is another one-shot. :)**

**It's a sequel to another one I wrote a while back called "McDonalds" **

**This one-shot is for _roxasXnamine-ftw_ because she's awesome and she's my buddy. :) I hope that you like this story! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or McDonalds  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rush Hour<p>

For roxasXnamine-ftw

By MonkeyGirlxoxo

* * *

><p>"Two cheeseburgers, an orange juice and a bottle of water!" I called out to the back of the restaurant.<p>

It was another Friday night, and sadly I was working overtime. I was supposed to stop serving customers at 7:00, the end of my shift, but unfortunately we had a huge amount of customers right now, it was pretty much Rush Hour, but in the night. Due to this, my boss asked me if I could work for another hour or two and of course I had to say yes. I mean, if you tell your boss 'no' you're pretty much getting yourself fired.

So here I was, 7:30 in the night, serving a middle aged woman who was giving me daggers because apparently we were taking too long to give her the food she ordered.

"Excuse me." I told her. I left the counter and started to walk towards the work area in the back. I wasn't the only cashier this place had, and I knew that Demyx was around here somewhere. If I could find him I wouldn't have to deal with a good chunk of those customers waiting outside. This hopefully meant that I would be able to leave soon.

I passed through the back, squeezing through workers that were busy making orders, until I arrived at the cleaning closet. Sighing, I opened the door and wasn't surprised to see the him sitting down in a corner snoring softly to himself.

"Demyx!" I said loudly.

He jumped up, his aqua eyes now open.

"Start working." I said already leaving the doorway, "I shouldn't have to work for the both of us." I started back towards the counter, and by the time I got there the middle aged woman was gathering her things to leave. "Thank you for coming." I said, "Please come again."

She nodded towards me and then walked away from the counter, probably going to try and find a place to sit and eat. I then positioned myself back behind my cash register, and another customer approached me. He looked like he was around my age, his brown hair pretty much defying gravity.

I wonder how he got his hair to do that.

"How can I help you Sir?" I asked him.

"Can I get a salad and a bottle of water?" He asked pulling out his wallet.

"Sure thing." I replied as I punched his order in. By now Demyx was attending the cash register next to me, and the huge line that I thought I had to attend had split into two.

The guy handed me his money, and I gave him his change. Then I ran to the back to get a salad from the fridge and a bottle of water. When I got back to the front I placed them on a tray and gave them to the waiting customer.

"Here you are." I said handing his food, "Please come again."

"Thanks." He said smiling, and then he walked away.

I closed my eyes, tired of working, as I waited for another customer to walk up to me.

"You know, if I didn't know that you currently have a charming boyfriend, I might have thought you were flirting with that guy."

I opened my eyes and found myself staring at Roxas, my boyfriend of two months. "Hey." I greeted him with a smile. I had to admit, having him here right now brightened my mood a bit.

"So what was that all about?" He asked as he started to lean against the counter.

"What was what about?" I asked.

"Your conversation with that guy," Roxas stated as he nudged his head in the direction that the customer left in. "It seemed pretty interesting."

I couldn't help but smile, "Roxas, are you worrying that someone else might have caught my attention?"

"I never said that," He said turning his head away.

"The confident guy that walked in here two months ago, and kissed me on the cheek after just meeting me, is worried that I may like someone else." I teased. Over the time we've been dating my suspicions that Roxas was quite full of himself proved to be true. So right now, I was savouring the moment where he wasn't too sure of himself.

"Okay, yeah, I am worried." Roxas said as he lifted his head to look at me again, "And a bit jealous that he may have been flirting with you."

"I wasn't flirting with anyone." I replied, "Unless you count saying 'Here you are' as a pick up line." I drummed my fingers against the counter, "Besides, I only like you."

Roxas smiled and brought his hands up to fix his collar, "Well, I do have that effect on the ladies."

Just then a man behind Roxas cleared his throat rather loudly, telling us that we were taking too long.

"So, why did you have to cancel our date tonight?" Roxas asked me, totally ignoring the man behind us.

I just stared at Roxas for a moment, "Isn't it obvious?" I asked throwing my hands around. "Roxas, I'm working! I can't go out on a date if they asked me to work another shift."

The man behind Roxas sighed in aggravation and then left his place his line. He made his way towards the door and stormed outside angrily.

Roxas looked around, processing what I just said and then nodded. "So, when can you leave?"

"I guess when all of these customers are served." I said, "Or by some miracle they all decide to leave."

Roxas nodded again, and his lips turned up in a smile. "I see."

I knew that look on his face. He was definitely up to no good, but I decided to pretend I never even saw it. "Anyways," I said trying to distract him, "What do you want to order?"

He scratched the bottom of his chin, staring at the workers in the back of the restaurant. He seemed to be in deep thought, and after a while he opened his mouth to speak. "I would like thirty three Big Macs, nine packs of McNuggets, one salad and eight bottles of water please."

I didn't press his order in; I just stared at him over the cash register. "Are you trying to mess with me again?" I asked, "You can't possibly be serious."

"I'm very serious Naminé." Roxas said as he leaned against the counter. He had his credit card out already, waiting to pay.

"Do you have any idea how much money that is?" I asked him as I punched his order in.

"Nope." He popped the 'P.'

"A lot." I informed him.

Roxas just shrugged it off and paid for his order. When he was done I took the receipt out of the cash register and walked to the back. "Alright everyone!" I called, "We have a huge order!" I told them what was on the list and then I stuck the receipt on the fridge.

I then went back to the front and started to organize the drinks and nuggets Roxas ordered. By now, many of the customers were getting impatient. About three others had left after the first man, and I had a feeling that they wouldn't be the last people to leave.

Since Roxas' order was so large, everyone had to work on it. This meant that Demyx and I both couldn't take any more orders because our help was required in the back. Our customers weren't too happy about this.

After another ten minutes, many more people had left the restaurant. Now, only about four or five people remained in addition to Roxas, who was leaning against the counter patiently waiting for his freakishly large order.

When we finally finished everything for him and I took all four of his massive brown bags to the front, he was the only customer remaining.

"Here you go, Roxas." I said sliding the last bag towards him, "I don't know why you ordered so much food, but it's all here for you."

"Thanks." He said with a smile. He didn't even touch the bags. "So, since everyone's gone, you're off duty now, right?" He asked me. "I mean, it's closing time now anyway."

I blinked a few times, "Roxas," I started, "Was this all a plan?"

He shrugged, "I guess that you can call it that." He leaned on the counter, "But you can make our date now, right?"

I smiled at him, "Yeah, I can. So, where are we going?"

"I was thinking about dining in." Roxas said. He pulled one of the large bags toward him and pulled out a salad. "I know you like to eat healthy, so I ordered this for you."

I started to laugh, "You think of everything don't you?" I said taking the salad from his hands. "Bu what are you going to do with the rest of the food?"

Roxas called to the back, and everyone who was working turned to look at us. "Dinner's on me!" The spiky blond said, "Take whatever you guys want from the bags." He quickly pulled out a Big Mac for himself and two bottles of water for us before my fellow employees arrived at the counter. When we had everything we wanted, Roxas and I walked towards one of the available tables and sat down.

"You're something else you know." I told my boyfriend as I started to eat my salad.

He took a bite of his burger, "Yeah, but you love it." He said with a wink.

I just smiled at him and shook my head. Then I focused on my salad once more. Without any warning, Roxas leaned over the table and kissed me on my cheek.

"So, what do you think of tonight's date?" He asked playfully.

I looked at him and my smile grew even bigger, "It's probably one of my favourites."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you guys all liked it. :D <strong>

**And I don't think that I'll add anything else onto this storyline. Just a sequel, and now it's complete. :) **

**Please leave me a review everyone! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In addition to this, I just wanted to let my regular readers know that from this Saturday I will be going away on vacation in Orlando, Florida. :D <strong>_

_**I will be away for about a week, so please understand that nothing will be worked on or updated during this time. Thanks for understa****nding****. :)**_


End file.
